


Wait

by LunariumParakeet (EtherianFrigatebird)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Magic Cock, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianFrigatebird/pseuds/LunariumParakeet
Summary: To Adora, Glimmer was a goddess, as nothing in the cosmos compared to her. She practically worshiped her and all her beauty, and felt unworthy of her love. Yet, to Glimmer, Adora felt unreachable. Glimmer felt she didn't deserve her unconditional love. All of that would change one night.Spinoff of my fic, ADORA: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, more spin off porn. This is for my fic, ADORA: Vagabond of the Etherian Cosmos. This takes place where chapter 14 ends. Chapter 15 will be out probably tomorrow, and chapter 16 hopefully will be out by Sunday. I just had this smut finished for a while, and thought it was time to share. Also, the title is inspired by ["Wait" by M83.](https://youtu.be/Rw7aMVvPDmc) A wonderful listen for this fic. Also, also - Meg (Say_Anything) wrote a good chunk of this. Thanks Meg! :--)
> 
> While we're here, feel free to check out my smut art Twitter, [DykeOsprey](https://twitter.com/dykeosprey) (note: you will be blocked if you are a minor).
> 
> This has magic cock in it, so if you aren't a fan of that, uh... go away, I guess?

Never had the two felt so desperate to feel each other. In the haze of her mind, Glimmer accidentally teleported them outside her room instead of in it. Thankfully, no one was nearby — but frankly, neither would care that much if someone saw them. Immediately, Adora pinned Glimmer’s wrist to the nearby wall. Without much thought, the two were drawn by one another into a fierce kiss.

Adora placed her knee purposely between her queen’s thighs, hiking one of them up onto her hip. The hero was losing control, unable to tame herself now that Glimmer had unleashed her. Her hand lustily explored Glimmer’s ample thigh by slipping through the slit of her dress. As Adora's knee brushed up Glimmer's core, she released a small, enthralling moan.

Adora needed to hear more.

“Fuck,” Adora cursed, pausing from their kiss to dive to Glimmer’s neck. Glimmer’s free hand found Adora’s hair, clutching hard as lips pressed against her bare skin. She lulled her head to the side, wanting Adora to conquer every inch of her. Unable to bear the lust brewing inside her, Glimmer held onto Adora and teleported them both.

Adora’s hands shook as they immediately reached for Glimmer’s back, completely determined despite the teleportation. Quivering hands reached for the buttons of Adora’s suit. Seeming desperate to see Glimmer out of her clothes, Adora fumbled for her zipper. Once again, Adora’s lips found her neck.

Flustered by it all, Glimmer clasped onto the back of Adora’s head. Just like in their dreams, Adora quietly sighed as Glimmer bore her nails into her scalp — an endearing turn-on of hers.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night, Glimmer,” Adora admitted in low tone without an ounce of shame, breathing against one of the scars on Glimmer's shoulder, “About how badly I’ve wanted to do this to you. I  _ need  _ you, Glim.”

Adora wanted her — no,  _ needed  _ her. Glimmer couldn’t find herself able to respond as her dress began to fumble down, with Adora pulling it past her hips. Cold air tickled her bare skin, and now her full body was exposed. Adora lost her breath as she realized Glimmer wasn’t wearing a bra of any sort beneath. Their hearts were racing, faces flushing, and both were already lightly panting. 

Without another thought, Glimmer teleported them again — this time, to the edge of her bed. Eagerly but gently, she pushed at Adora’s chest, encouraging her to sit down. As she did, she straddled Adora, clutching her hips with her thighs. Glimmer sat back on Adora’s thighs, perking her chest up as if to entice Adora. Adora bit her lip at the sight she fortunately knew of from their dreams.

Ample breasts strayed closer to Adora, as Glimmer beckoned, “Show me that you need me, then.”

Adora took up the challenge, her eyes fogged with desire following Glimmer’s words. A callused palm cupped Glimmer’s soft breast, gently fondling and squeezing. Beneath her needy touch, Glimmer breathlessly moaned — only for Adora to muffle her with another passionate kiss. The hero flinched as Glimmer bit down on her lower lip.

It was impressive how gifted Adora was at multitasking — continuing to fondle Glimmer while their tongues slipped into one another’s mouths. Adora ghosted her inviting hand over her back, leaving a trail of goosebumps where it ventured. Adora took note of how Glimmer twitched as she breezed over the sensitive wings on her back.

Adora only removed her hands for a moment, allowing Glimmer to strip her suit coat off for her. After that, Adora lowered her lips to the tantalizing breast, planting kisses around the dark skin there. Adora wanted to be slow and soft with Glimmer. Withal, the thoughts that tortured her all night beckoned her to want more, and fast.

Glimmer pressed her chest into her mouth as Adora’s daring tongue found her nipple. The movement encouraged Adora to wrap her lips around the sensitive skin, sucking eagerly. The queen desperately clutched onto Adora’s shoulders, nails breezing on the nape of the hero’s neck. "Adora…"

The noises Glimmer made were addicting, and Adora needed more. Hastily, Adora clasped onto Glimmer’s hips. Albeit, a bit too harshly, she flipped Glimmer onto the bed — pressing her deeper as she crawled on top of her. Slate blue eyes narrowed momentarily, shifting down in a sense of guilt. “S-Sorry…”

However, Glimmer rolled her hips underneath Adora’s fierce grip. Their eyes locked together as Glimmer cupped Adora’s cheek, her thumb stroking over the mangled scar there. “Don’t hold back, Adora…” Glimmer’s thighs hiked around Adora, as if to invite her, “ _ Please _ . I need you."

Glimmer was confused as Adora backed away without a word. She stood at the edge of the bed, towering over Glimmer as she hazily stared down. As sad as it sounds, she suspected Adora wanted to stop — too overwhelmed by the many sensations. However, to Glimmer's delight, Adora’s fingers hooked around the hem of her panties. The two refused to look away from one another as Adora pulled.

Neither would back away. Not now. Not after a damn whole decade of wanting this from one another. Once the flimsy fabric was tossed aside, Glimmer invitingly spread her legs and exposed herself. Adora bit her lip, entranced by the familiar sight. All the hero wanted to know was if Glimmer tasted like she had dreamt she did.

Adora knelt down on the floor, pulling Glimmer by her thighs to the edge of the bed as she did. Glimmer was too tempting, too beautiful to resist. She was intoxicating, and Adora couldn’t get enough of her — the light roll of her hips, her breathless panting, the way her knuckles turned white as she gripped the mattress beneath her — it was all so stunning.

Despite the vicious lust twisting inside both of them, Adora still wanted to tease her, be gentle, and ultimately give her a night she could never forget. It was a battle between her doting soul and desire to feel every inch of Glimmer. All those encounters in the dreams had taught Adora well. She knew what did it for Glimmer.

A moan shook out of Glimmer as Adora's mouth found the inside of her thigh. All night, Adora fantasized about this in particular — being able to plant kisses along her queen's ample thighs. Glimmer clutched the sheets below her tighter with each kiss. Adora flowered her with tender kisses, eventually nibbling on the dark stretch marks that spotted her skin.

Slate blue eyes looked up at Glimmer, communicating a deep sense of desire as Adora flashed her tongue along the warm skin. The wonderful heady scent from between Glimmer’s thighs allured Adora. Glimmer curled her toes in anticipation and her trembling hand found Adora's loose hair, clutching there and urging her to get on with it.

"Adora, please," Glimmer begged through her panting, arching her back as she rested her cheek against the mattress. Uncontrollably, Glimmer bucked her hips as Adora’s breath rolled against her sex. While one hand cupped Glimmer’s flushing thigh, another reached to brush kind fingers over the fist that clutched the mattress.

Both of them had wanted this for  _ years _ . To share this with one another and to learn the shape of each other’s bodies, whilst they lost control. The Adora that looked up at her flared with lust and was driven by pure desire, almost unfamiliar to the queen. Withal, the tender hand holding her own conveyed the usual love and care Adora usually gave her. Finally, Adora showed mercy, closing in on the space between Glimmer’s thighs.

“F-Fuck…” Glimmer hissed, twitching her hips as Adora’s tongue lapped along her folds. Her hissed died down into a shaky moan as she tightened her grasp at Adora’s hair. Her eyes screwed shut, overmastered by the pleasure. While Adora continued her trek up her sensitive folds, she entwined her fingers with Glimmer’s — helping ground her as she softly bucked against Adora’s mouth. For a moment, Adora removed her warm tongue from Glimmer.

“Look at me,” Adora commanded, before more tenderly asking, “... Please.”

Glimmer gulped, her heart fluttering at the request. Even in their dreams, Adora often teetered between wanting full control, but too caring for Glimmer to ever go too far. Lavender eyes blinked open, barely able to stay that way as Adora found the warm folds again. The two kept eye contact, even as Adora ghosted the tip of her tongue around Glimmer’s sensitive nub.

Glimmer was scared she’d hurt Adora with how tightly she was gripping her hair and hand at that point. Her nails bore into the back of Adora’s callused hand, but the hero didn’t seem to care. Instead, she began her onslaught, relishing in how Glimmer sharply moaned and twitched with each lick. Her blush was spreading across every inch of her body, forcing her into a light sweat.

It was too almost too much watching the woman she yearned for years stare up at her from between her thighs. All of it felt like a fantasy, and a fucking extraordinary one at that. In their dreams, Adora had learned what drove the queen wild — and she was putting that information to great use. Teasing her tongue around the nub, only occasionally directly brushing over it.

The bucking of Glimmer’s hips grew feverish as her vision was becoming blurry. Shaking thighs twitched and gripped the sides of Adora’s head, and it was evident Glimmer was close to her climax.

“Adora —  _ ah! _ ” she gasped as Adora lightly nibbled on the sensitive nerve, “Fuck!” Glimmer didn’t care if all of Bright Moon could hear her loud moaning. There was barely an ounce of shame in the queen as Adora sped up her onslaught, shifting closer to Glimmer. Adora’s low growl reverberated against Glimmer as her lips surrounded the nub, gently sucking. The noises Adora made as she lapped up every inch of Glimmer were loud, shameless, and sloppy.

Adora couldn’t keep her gaze off Glimmer, too entranced by the sight of her — the arch of her back, the way her breasts lightly shifted as she convulsed and panted, the slight parting of her soft lips as she chanted Adora’s name — it made Adora want to lose control. The hero took in more of her queen’s sweet taste, lowly growling against her. Judging by the sharper moans and more frequent twitching, Glimmer was closer than ever to the edge. And Adora would take her there, happily.

_ Stars _ . Glimmer nearly crushed Adora’s head with her thighs as the familiar warm tongue slipped inside her. She wanted to cover her mouth, abashed by the sultry, loud moan that likely echoed into the halls of Bright Moon.

“Adora,” Glimmer’s voice trailed before she sharply breathed in, “ _ Oh _ , please, Adora.” The heat of Adora’s tongue, the feeling of her nose brushing against Glimmer’s swollen nub, and the rumbling moan that shook against Glimmer’s sex — it was all too much. With only a few movements in and out, she had hit her climax — choking out a sharp moan and screwing her eyes shut. Sparkles surrounded them, illuminating the room for a moment.

Adora was too absorbed in wanting to please Glimmer and addicted by her taste to stop, helping her continue her climax. The hero was almost suffocated by the vice-like grip around her head, but she couldn’t care. Glimmer thrashed and twisted, sweating as she buried her cheek in the sheets below. Adora removed her comforting clutch from Glimmer’s hand, instead choosing to feverishly grip onto her thighs.

Adora brought her tongue back up to the now hypersensitive nub — sparking a fire throughout Glimmer’s body. At that point, it was honestly overwhelming. Still, Adora refused to let up — too absorbed and addicted by Glimmer’s sharp, enticing moans. Watching Adora refuse to stop easily rekindled the fire in her belly, especially as her slate blue eyes darted up.

The grip at Adora’s hair eased, choosing to shakily brush through the soft strands. Each attempt at words on Glimmer’s part resulted in awkward, shaky syllables. She was hardly able to focus over the sound of Adora smacking, and the feeling of her tongue flicking against her clit.

“Ah… Adora,” Glimmer finally managed to speak, “P-Please... stop.”

Immediately, Adora pulled away, followed by a string of slick. Her lips and chin glistened in the dim light of Glimmer’s room. Yet, her lusty gaze faded, replaced by a characteristic guilt-ridden, flustered one. “I’m sor—”

“No.” Glimmer interrupted her apology. Shakily, she sat up, putting their faces only inches apart. She grabbed a fistful of Adora’s hair, using the control to pull her towards her. Their kiss was soft, lacking the wild lust of their previous ones. Glimmer grabbed onto Adora’s shoulder, sighing as she felt the muscles beneath her shirt. She parted away from Adora, letting her lips linger over hers. “You don’t need to apologize for anything.”

Gravity seemed to pull them back together. It only felt natural to start the tender kiss back up again. Glimmer could faintly taste herself on Adora’s lips. Even still, they still kept the kiss soft and innocent as Glimmer fumbled for the buttons of Adora’s dress shirt. Glimmer cursed how many stupid layers Adora had on, as there was yet another shirt beneath. Adora seemed to pick up on her frustration, standing up near the side of the bed.

Glimmer’s fragile soul returned as Adora removed her shirt. Where moments before she scolded Adora for letting their guilt come up, Glimmer couldn’t help but feel her heart break at the sight before her. Faded scars covered Adora’s body. The most apparent being the three gashes tainting her right arm, and deep scratches near her left shoulder. After Adora removed her bra, Glimmer could see a scar above her left breast. Glimmer once again buried the guilt, not wanting it to get between them again.

Lavender eyes were quick to ogle her hero’s toned midsection, salivating at the sight. Adora reached for her belt, but Glimmer stopped her. Small, still shaking hands covered Adora’s, slowly moving towards the belt. Adora blushed as the queen scooted towards the edge of the bed, keeping her grip at Adora’s belt.

"Adora…" Glimmer had never appeared so wildly timid in her life, "Could I… do something for you? It's…” Glimmer’s blush worsened, “It’s a little weird, but I think you'll like it."

Adora was curious as to what Glimmer meant, “What is it, starlight?”

Glimmer felt embarrassed, almost backing down from the offer. Her blush was furious, as she seemed to lack any confidence. “It’s…” Glimmer  _ really  _ had no idea how to tell, “It’s a temporary spell. It’ll give you a… um...” She spoke almost inaudibly, “ _ Cock… _ ” Loudly, she cleared her throat, “You’ll, um... Be able to feel me with it…”

Adora’s mind instantly clicked what she was suggesting. The siren doppelgänger had used the spell on her before. In the hero’s mind, her Glimmer was innocent. She wasn’t even sure if the queen had actually been with someone before. It was hypocritical to feel irate and jealous at the idea, seeing Adora had been with many others at that point.

Burying her thoughts, Adora cupped Glimmer’s cheek. The touch seemed to surprise the flustered queen, who jolted and lightly gasped. Adora smiled down at her, reaching to run her fingers through her unruly hair. “I’m fine with that.”

Glimmer shuddered, trying to bury down her embarrassment. Without a word, she unbuckled Adora’s belt. She shivered in apprehension as Adora kicked her pants and briefs off. In their dreams, it was often hard to make out every detail of one another. Now, both lacked a single article of clothing. For a moment, Glimmer took in Adora as she shone in the dim lighting.

It seemed every part of Adora was muscular. Her thighs were toned, and her midsection appeared rock solid. Adora stared down at Glimmer with kind patience. The sorceress’ hand glowed a familiar light pink, hovering it over Adora’s sex. Instantaneously, a strange, translucent member manifested on Adora. A peculiar shiver flowered through the hero’s body as she looked down at it.

It was an unnatural, bright violet, and contained a few sparkles... Was it supposed to be that large? She felt wrong doubting Glimmer’s ability to handle her own creation. Needless to say, Glimmer was flustered by the sight before her. Neither one seemed to know what to say or do. Eventually, Glimmer settled back — enticing Adora to climb on top of her.

Glimmer had been a little more than embarrassed the first time she'd created one of… these. Long ago, she proposed the idea to Catra, and to say the experience had been awkward was more than an understatement. They'd grown more accustomed to it over time, of course. But during the initial,  _ er _ , trial run as Glimmer dubbed it, she'd made it too small at first and then when she'd tried to adjust it for both their sake it had been too big.

Uncomfortable and awkward... That's what she remembered. Until she'd practiced the spell herself — riding the apparition alone in her room, slowly adjusting to a pleasant girthy size over time. And fuck, was she glad she had now, because seeing Adora crawling across the mattress towards her with the slightly shimmering cock protruding proudly from between her legs… Well, suffice it to say, Glimmer's mouth practically watered at the sight.

Adora, ever the gentle lover, kissed her softly as one hand reached between Glimmer's legs — her long, capable fingers rubbing gentle circles around the queen's clit. It wasn't necessary, she was throbbing for Adora already. But the gentleness with which the blonde was trying to prepare her was so sweet it made her heart break. The queen jumped as Adora's fingers slide away from her clit, down to her entrance, teasing just slightly before trailing back upwards.

"Adora, please," Glimmer let out a harsh breath, reaching for the construct between Adora's legs. She urged Adora by running doting fingers over the cock, watching as she contorted in pleasure at the sensation. The hero lightly bucked her hips, choking down a moan. 

Their eyes locking as they both remembered that this would be every bit as pleasurable for Adora too. Submissively, Glimmer spread herself wider, silently pleading that she wanted more. Biting her lip, Adora reached for Glimmer's wrist, gently removing it from the member before just as gently pinned it next to the queen’s head.

"Adora…" Glimmer groaned in frustration, her fingers curling into a fist underneath Adora's grip.

"I want you to be ready," Adora's voice was low, dripping with a sense of command that made Glimmer’s clit throb painfully. Withal, her tone became softer as she admitted, "I don't want to hurt you…"

Glimmer caught the pained sheen in her slate blue eyes. But tonight she didn't want to be reminded of her hero's trauma, of the pain they'd both endured over the years. They had each other now. They were safe and together and finally,  _ finally _ , ready to be intimate. Glimmer wanted to forget her own name tonight under Adora's touch.

Wiggling underneath her lover, Glimmer used the hand that wasn't pinned to reach between them, bringing Adora's cock to tease her humiliatingly wet entrance. Gone was the strange awkwardness between the two after Glimmer used the spell on her. All that was left was a flurry of desire, especially as the cock settled against Glimmer’s sex.

"Don’t worry… I'm ready for you…" she whispered, a coy smile rising to her lips as Adora groaned at the sensation.

The blonde fell forward, resting her forehead against Glimmer's, panting harsh breaths against her lips. Lightly, Glimmer rolled her hips, teasing the cock by sliding her sex against it.

"Glim—" she choked out Glimmer's name, her fingers tightening white against the pillow on either side of Glimmer's head.

Her warmth was overwhelming and intoxicating, and Adora wanted nothing more than to slide the member inside of Glimmer. Baited by Glimmer’s coy teasing, Adora sat back on her heels. Invitingly, Glimmer spread her thighs further, continuing to lightly roll her sex against the member. The sound of her wetness against the member made Adora’s head spin. However, Adora had second thoughts after looking down. Up against Glimmer, the translucent member appeared far more girthy and bulky than she could handle. Lavender eyes peered up at her, hazed with a familiar desire.

“I’m not made of glass,” Glimmer reassured, offering a kind smile, “It won’t hurt me, Adora.”

"I…" Adora wanted to counter, but failed to find any words. The feeling of her sex teasing the strange construct was growing far too tempting, choking another moan out of Adora.

"Please, Adora," she simpered, working her lover to the edge. "I want you inside me."

Those seemed to be the magic words, because Adora's eyes snapped open with a fire Glimmer had never seen before. In the blink of an eye, she grasped onto Glimmer’s hips. In the next second… bliss.

It was almost embarrassing how easily the substantial cock slid inside her. Adora hesitated for only a moment, her eyes sliding shut at the tight sensation. Glimmer felt so warm, and so wondrously wet. Adora returned to hover over the queen, burying the member deeper inside Glimmer. The hero grasped Glimmer’s wrist with a near bruising force as the two opened their eyes into each other.

Glimmer wanted to cry. She expected Adora to be looking at her with all the lust she possibly contained. Yet, slate blue eyes peered down with such care and love. At that moment, it really felt like they were the only two people in the world. Glimmer sobbed out — a mixture of her bleeding heart and pleasure.

Adora felt a shiver run down her spine as Glimmer’s hands found her scalp, digging her short nails there. The motion was enough to encourage Adora to begin bucking her hips. Glimmer’s walls felt sensational, inviting, and far better than she could ever imagine. The way they tightly formed around the member was making her head spin.

“Fuck,” Adora muttered, keeping her gaze in Glimmer’s barely open eyes, “You feel amazing, Glim.”

Glimmer couldn't have stopped the onslaught of moans if she tried. It felt too good… too right, to have Adora slowly thrusting inside her. Adora seemed to agree, moaning Glimmer's name as she buried her face in the queen's neck. As Adora laid sultry licks and bites there, she wrapped her arm around the queen’s back — pulling her closer. Glimmer strained against her, pushing her own hips back up to meet Adora's thrusts, to bring her as deep as she could.

Her thighs clasped onto Adora’s hips, silently begging her. The roll of Adora's hips was agonizingly slow. Every thrust reaching deep, savoring the movement for as long as she could. Part of Glimmer wanted it to continue like this forever. Holding each other, rocking gently, twined so tightly together it was impossible to break them apart. The other half wanted more.

More of Adora.

This wasn't enough. Not after 10 fucking years of yearning for her. 

Forgoing words, Glimmer pulled her wrist from Adora's grip, which had weakened significantly. She ran her hands down the hero's sides, until they were planted firmly on her ass. Adora's head shot up from the pillows as Glimmer squeezed and pulled her in, encouraging a faster pace. With a broken groan, Adora obeyed her silent command, increasing the pace of her thrusts until they were both panting from the exertion.

“A-Adora…” Glimmer couldn’t help but sob at how doting Adora was. How their bodies fit like puzzle pieces together. It felt like that hollow spot in her heart was finally being filled. Their closeness was making her soul weep, as if she was finally getting closure after all those years of being separated from Adora. Never had she felt so close, so intimate with someone.

Glimmer didn’t even notice the stream of tears flooding from her eyes. The bucking of Adora’s hips slowed, coming to a halt as the hero hovered over the queen. Loving as ever, Adora kissed Glimmer’s tears, and Glimmer couldn’t help but smile. Adora’s arm unwrapped from her back before her hand found Glimmer’s hair.

“You deserve me, Glimmer,” the genuineness in Adora’s voice touched every inch of Glimmer’s soul, “You deserve  _ this _ .”

Glimmer could barely choke back her tears, “A-And you deserve me, Adora. I-I love you so much...”

The kiss Adora pulled her into was more passionate than anything either had ever experienced. Love couldn’t even describe how they felt for each other. What they had was far greater than love. It triumphed over their scars and regrets. With their eyes closed, they failed to notice that they were once again glowing bright yellow and pink.

“I love you, too,” Adora cooed, breathing against Glimmer’s lips.

Adora lingered over her queen’s face as she started to jerk her hips once again, catching Glimmer’s sobs with her lips. She began to trail kisses down from her wet cheek, down to the curve of her neck, before finding one of the five scars on the queen’s shoulder. Once again, tears found their way out of Glimmer’s eyes as Adora lovingly kissed each scar. Beneath Adora’s touch, she could forget her past and her pain.

They'd barely even started back up, but Glimmer could already feel herself approaching the edge. It was all too much now. The heat, the tight ache of Adora inside her, the image of her muscles straining in the moonlight. A ragged moan escaped Glimmer as Adora dipped low, wrapping her lips around a dark nipple, teasing and sucking, her pace not slowing in the slightest. Glimmer shivered as Adora growled against her and gazed hazily into her.

"Oh, fu—," Glimmer's choked exclamation was cut short as Adora suddenly sat back on her heels, gripping the Queen's thighs and thrusting with newfound vigor. 

Glimmer reached for something to keep her grounded as she went careening for her peak, her entire body taught as a wave ready to crash against the shore. She found it… Adora's hand, gripping hers tightly as she kept up the rapid pace, panting, murmuring Glimmer's name like a prayer over and over again.

Intensely, Glimmer gripped the sheets, arching her back. Adora was on the edge as well, beckoned by the sight of her lover glowing in the moonlight. Slate blue eyes dotted down, taking in the sultry show of the member pumping in and out of Glimmer. Her folds sliding along the shaft as she took all of Adora — the sight was making Adora salivate, and forced a low growl from her chest.

"Glimmer, Glimmer, Glim…," Adora choked, rocking forward until she was braced above Glimmer again. Adora was hitting far deeper than before, her pace almost bruising as their skin contacted over and over. The sound of Glimmer’s wetness echoed in the room, flustering them both. Tenderly, Adora entwined her fingers in Glimmer’s hair, pressing her close to her shoulder.

“I'm… I can't—”

“Hold it,” Glimmer wrapped her arms around Adora, digging her nails against her scalp, “Just a little longer, baby.”

Adora fought back her clouding vision and rabbit heart, pulling Glimmer closer. She gripped onto her ample thigh, wanting to apologize for how roughly she bore her nails into the soft skin. Glimmer leaned forward, taking Adora back into a passionate kiss. However, it was hard to keep it going as both feverishly panted. Sweat glistened on their shaking, blushed bodies.

Just barely could the two open their eyes and stare into each other. Glimmer felt so hazy, feeling her heart pound against her chest and her thighs uncontrollably shake. Her vision was blurring, but she could still make out the clarity of Adora’s slate blue eyes.

“You’re a goddess to me, and I worship you.” The sincerity, the love, the absolute, tooth-aching sweetness of her voice. It was enough to make tears return to her eyes. Never had she felt so safe and so loved by someone, nor had she felt so undeniably close. “Come for me, starlight,” Adora requested, barely able to speak, “Please.”

Her voice was all she needed. A few, swift pumps later, and Glimmer sharply moaned. The hair on her arms stand up, as a familiar shiver flowered her body. Adora let loose, continuing to lustily pump into Glimmer well after the two began their climax. Stars, she thanked magic for giving them this sense of closeness. Feeling Adora’s warmth deep inside her was something she thought she’d wanted so desperately. Their moans beautifully harmonized together as they held each other close.

Adora was like a supernova. Nothing in her sky was as bright as her, or burnt as passionately. At the end of it all, she was the center of her universe. Being with her felt like they were floating down to that strange dreamscape. Ethereal, otherworldly. Sure enough, the two were glowing in sync with one another. Their colors mixed, illuminating the room a sunset orange. The rays mixed with the plethora of Glimmer’s sparkles.

They lay there together afterwards, panting, hips twitching as they came down from their high. With the member still buried in Glimmer, Adora brought her into another kiss. Sweetly, they sighed, feeling an overall bliss after the session. They felt far closer to one another than ever before. It truly felt like they were each other’s missing halves.

Carefully, Adora removed the member from Glimmer. With a glowing hand pressed to Adora’s chest, the member disappeared from between her legs. Glimmer affectionately wrapped her legs around Adora, keeping them there as she fumbled to her side. They lied next to one another, nestled close as humanly possible as they continued to kiss. Adora’s callused but loving touch explored the expanse of Glimmer’s thigh, sighing in content at the plush feeling.

It seemed something suddenly worried the hero, forcing her to pull away. Her hand moved from Glimmer’s thigh to her cheek, her brows furrowed as she asked, “You won’t… get pregnant? I mean, I felt it—”

Glimmer wanted to take her seriously, but couldn’t help but laugh. She stroked away the bangs sticking to Adora’s forehead. “You have nothing to worry about, baby.”

Still, Adora’s heart sank a bit. Part of her wished to tell Glimmer she wanted that — a family with her. Then again, she guessed that they would have to get married first.

Adora wanted that more than anything.


End file.
